1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trochanter belt for stabilizing the hips and pelvis by providing firm support around the hips.
2. Background Art
Illustrative of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,609 which issued to Frank D. Heinze, III on Nov. 25, 1997 That reference discloses a compound abdominal and back support belt system. However, the garment disclosed by that reference is a bulky and cumbersome system which is threaded in a complex fashion and requires disassembly to be removed from the body. Accordingly, there remain unsolved problems associated with difficulties in use and comfort.
The present invention presents a belt which is light weight, simple, and easy to use.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide targeted support to appropriate areas by pressure exerted on an adjustable material that includes elastic portions and relatively inelastic portions, the length of which can be adjusted.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple system which can be easily used and is not bulky or cumbersome.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects and features, a continuous band of material is provided that has two portions of an adjustable material and two portions of non-adjustable material.
The invention has an inelastic front portion consisting of an inner surface and an outer surface. The outer surface is adapted to mate with a Velcro(copyright)-like surface. The inelastic front portion is continuous with an elastic side portion on both the right and left sides. A rear inelastic portion is connected to and joins the two elastic side portions. This creates a continuous circle which does not require disassembly but can be easily slid onto and off of the body. This design provides a continuous system of support and a light weight design.
More particularly, attached to the front and rear portions are adjustable bands which allow easy modification of the amount of compression. The adjustment straps are on both the right and left sides and are composed of a fixed end and an adjustable end. The adjustable end can be detachably attached to itself or to the rear inelastic portion. The fixed end is attached to the front inelastic member or fixed end. The elastic side portions when compressed using the adjusting bands apply targeted support to the right and left areas.
Further, the adjustable bands are capable of being attached by various means for attachment such as: Velcro(copyright), press studs, buckles, buttons, detachable belt assemblies, snap-fitted devices or hooks and eyes and their equivalents. The adjustment bands and adjustable side portions create a readily conforming belt which is flexible and soft against the body. The adjustable bands are made of a soft material and consist of two-way threading that does not require a change in threading to allow removal of the device.